


Freunde Sein

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Companion Piece, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today they haven't come to get him, but to bring someone. A dark-haired girl with black eyes. One-shot, drabble and a gift for Emmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freunde Sein

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any part of the X-Men universe. Written as a gift, not to make profit.

It's cold in the cell they've thrown Erik in.

He doesn't know what they want from him. He's scared.

Today they haven't come to get him, but to bring someone.

A dark-haired girl with black eyes.

She smiles.

"Marina. I feel other people's emotions."

He decides to trust her rather than be alone.

"Erik. You're not German."

"No."

"What's German for 'let's be friends'?"

He frowns.

"Lass uns Freunde sein. Why?"

"Las uns freun-de seyn."

"I'd like that."

They take her away three days later. He doesn't see her again. It's the first time in the camps that he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to my story "Sometimes A Rough Start Makes For A Good Road" (which is still in progress), showing a short moment of Erik in the mutant camps. Prompted by a friend.


End file.
